


AA Batteries

by sevcnne



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-18 02:55:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29602803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sevcnne/pseuds/sevcnne
Summary: scrapped idea from a year or two ago
Relationships: Widowmaker | Amélie Lacroix/Angela "Mercy" Ziegler
Kudos: 18





	AA Batteries

On bad days like today, Amélie would have come home to Angela, expecting to be cuddled and have her hair played with. Instead— she came home to an awfully quiet apartment which the two shared. On high alert, Amélie slipped into their bedroom; the door slightly ajar. Before the French woman could say a word, a small coo came from the parted lips of her sleeping girlfriend. Or so it seemed.

As Amélie’s eyes adjusted to the dark, her eyes locked onto the Swiss doctor, pleased to have not interrupted the sweet angel’s moments. She noticed a movement between her thighs, a moderate rhythm that pleased Amélie’s golden eyes. When she decided to step in, the blonde whispered:

“ _Amélie.. Fuck.._ ”

The French woman flinched, those words ran up her cold, blue spine. She backed off and enjoyed the view a little more. Suddenly, the blonde lying in bed picked up her pace. Soft, high-pitched moans began growing louder in sound. Aroused by her lovely sounds, Amélie slowly pulled her hand inside of her lacy black panties. Biting her cheek to hold in her moans. _Beautiful_.. She thought to herself. The doctor was quick to finish her mouth open as those inaudible moans of pure pleasure of reaching climax excited the French woman. Amélie strips down to her underwear.

“Having fun?” Amélie teased, crawling on top of the doctor. Staring at her with a predatory gaze.

“Amélie!” Angela found herself hiding her slick inner thighs, covering her post-orgasm covered skin. Amélie reaches over to rearrange the loose hairs that covered her face, and put it to the side. Blood rushed to Angela’s ears and cheeks. “I—“

“Aren’t you quite the performer.” Amélie’s head dropped to Angela’s neck. Peppering her exposed neck and chest with kisses and hickeys. “Let’s move into Act two..”

“Amélie, I just—“ Angela was once again cut off but the stern, cold voice of the woman on top of her. She stared her down with those all-knowing golden eyes as she entered the slick slit.

“ _Merde_.” The French cursed. “Getting off again?” Only whimpers and tiny twitches from the aching walls of Angela were signs that she was be pleasured. Oh, she’s in that mood.. Amélie thought. “Say the word.. I’ll stop.” She whispered. The Swiss woman nodded as Amélie pushed two rounds inside of her. Her knuckles already at the entrance as Angela arched her back, contracting around Amélie’s fingers. Angela tried forcing her girlfriend’s fingers deeper, pushing hungry kiss toward Amélie. The French woman stared at her, giving her a warning glance, but then proceeded with the kiss. Ignoring her warning, Angela’s hands found their way through the sea of purple hair. Amélie pulled away, her eyes narrowing. “My angel.. Who said you can touch me..?” She squeezed Angela’s left breast. “Hm?” The blonde clenched her fists against the bedsheet.

“N-no one—“ Angela managed to whimper. “Please..” She whined trying to pull away, only to have her bottom lip bitten and stretched from the removal. “Amélie, fu-“

“Mistress.” Amélie corrected the soft-spoken woman. “Mistress.”

“Oh, no. Absolutely not.” The Swiss argued. Amélie just narrowed your eyes and had a wicked smirk. She looked down to the blonde’s womanhood, slowly pulling out her fingers. She arched her fingers, signaling her to get up. Angela did so obediently and had found herself gagged by the same fingers that were inside of her. Amélie’s other hand was free and squeezed her clit.

“Your little love button..” She smirked. Angela whined so desperately, yet never said the word that could stop all of this. She enjoyed this, Amélie knew that. The golden-eyed woman squeezed the bundle of nerves again. “You will call me mistress.” Her hand strayed from the blonde’s clit, only to have the blue fingernails scrape against the outer part of Angela’s entrance, teasing the already desperate woman below; also pulling out her fingers from her mouth.

“Hmm..” The Swiss woman purred from her throat. Amélie squeezed Angela’s bottom, then followed it by a slap. Angela gasped, having more and more moans fill the silent room. Angela gritted her teeth and took the hits, groaning at the strength Amélie had.

“Had enough?” Amélie growled. She noticed the glisten of her girlfriend’s inner thighs, the corners of her blueberry lips rose.

Angela, feeling so into feeling Amélie’s touch, “Please just..” She turned around, her hips moving closer to Amélie’s.

Amélie’s ears tingle. Remembering sessions before. She ran through her memory to finally understand what her whiny girlfriend meant. “Who am I?” She asked, teasing her entrance by sliding her fingers up and down.

“Amélie.”

“Wrong.” She gives Angela a slap on her upper thighs. The angel moaned and whimpered. Amélie grabbed both of Angela’s hands and locked them above Angela’s head. “Pathetic. Whimpering at the first?” She received another blow, directly at her bottom and with much more force. Angela gritted her teeth, she was determined that the lewd word would never come out of her mouth.

“ _No_.” She said sternly.

“Do you want to be punished? Lovely.” Amélie said and gave her another blow. She yelped. “We can do this all day.”

Smack. Yelp. Smack. Grunt. Smack. A small pause of silence— Smack. Breathless moans. Smack.

“—..” Angela choked under her breath.

“ _Louder, my angel._ ” Her eyes narrowed, knowing her work would be done in a matter of seconds.

“M-Mistress..” The blonde stammered in defeat.

“That’s it, you’re such a good girl.” She let go of both hands and massaged the red and stinging skin for a moment or two, before getting up and rustling through a drawer. She returned, a hard-light toy came into play. “ _Down_.” Amélie murmured. Angela obeyed and laid down on her stomach. She felt the warm hard light touch against the inbetween of her legs. Simultaneously, felt kisses from her back down to her bottom. Electrical tingles ran down Angela’s spine, the teasing was too much. Without warning, Amélie thrusted rapidly; Angela feeling as though her walls were going to rip. Angela was gasping and whining for more, even though it hurt so much.

“A- Mistress— Fuck me harder!” The Swiss woman begged, bundling her fists into the sheets. Amélie clicked her tongue and shook her head.

“Angela.. Didn’t I teach you manners?” Amélie grinned, not moving a muscle inside of her girlfriend. Angela’s went and moved on their own, desperately trying to find friction between them. Amélie pulled her close, putting the angel on her knees and pulling on her beautiful golden locks.

“Please, Mistress.. Fuck me harder.” A low purr came from Amélie’s throat, pleased with the answer. She laid her hand flat onto Angela’s back, telling her, “Down.” She obeys and gets mercilessly fucked. Knowing her girlfriend, Amélie slowed down her thrusts and pulled out. Angela turned around, gasping for air as if she was holding her breath for an hour. “Amélie..” She whined as she laid back trying to finish. The French woman sat there dazed, looking up and down at the Swiss doctor in front of her. She couldn’t believe no one could see her this vulnerable except her. She snapped out of it, Angela’s soft purrs brought her back. Smile instantly grabbed both of Angela’s hands.

“I need to punish those hands..” She thought for a second and smirked. “And I think I just have the perfect idea.”

**Author's Note:**

> dude dont ask why its called that it has nothing to do with the actual story its just because both their names start with A.


End file.
